


A Small Snack

by TheAmazingBlaze45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Characters & Settings, F/M, Gen, Literature, Plot Outlines & Synopses, Shrinking, Snacks becoming Huge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBlaze45/pseuds/TheAmazingBlaze45
Summary: Basically the result of what happens when you give a shrink ray to a mad scientist to see if she can turn it into a teleportation gun.





	A Small Snack

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://evillexie.deviantart.com/art/Sonic-Emoticon-5-597229251) [](https://jerikuto.deviantart.com/art/Yato-Sneaky-Bad-Neko-V1-462123111) [](https://jerikuto.deviantart.com/art/Llama-Emoji-40-Sneaky-414718525) How long has it been since I wrote a Dylan/Kris stuffing story?

"Hey Maxine! Maxineeeeee! Maxine, you in here?!" "In my lab! You'll see the door open!" Dylan looked around before noticing an open door which lead into a room adorn with gadgets and gizmos and blinking lights that traveled in further. Dylan walked in and began making his descent down to where Maxine was, traveling down steps before finally arriving. Maxine's back was turned away from him as she was busy welding the last bit to an invention she had been working on the past few days, sparks flying against the glass to her safety goggles. Dylan tapped on her shoulder and she turned her head slightly and smiling wide at the sight of her friend before finishing up and removing her googles off her face. "Ah Dylan my dear friend and test subject! It is such a pleasure for you to take the time out of your busy schedule to come help me with my new experiment!! " "Uh yea... But, it's not gonna be like the other experiments right? I don't think I can handle being polka dotted or furrier than I'm normally am when I transform.." "Oh no no! Nothing like that at all! This one is a lot more special than the previous ones!!" Maxine gave an excited grin as she took the component she was working on and attached it to a ray gun machine in the back of the center of the lab, a satisfying click in place after the component. Dylan looked in confusion, tilting his head as Maxine rolled the device in towards him. "Uhhh, what the heck is that?" "Why it's my new device! I call it "The Two-Place Ray Gun!!" If you're wondering what it does... And I'm sure you are... It's a device I made which allows people to transport them from one place to another!" "So it's like a portal gun?" "Well almost... But not exactly. It's specially built where it doesn't leave imprints from portals and just allows a person to be at their destination in one millisecond!" "And you're gonna..." "Gonna test it on you!! You catch on super quick!!!" Dylan gulped and smiled nervous as Maxine went towards her laptop and began typing away with various commands before pushing one key, hearing the machine start up. "Now don't worry Dylan! I tested it previous inanimate objects and they all came back in one piece!! You have NOTHING to worry about!!" "I-If you say so..." Maxine gave him the thumbs up before getting behind with her googles on her face as the machine began glowing brighter and brighter before a signal beam came out and hit Dylan who was squinting his eyes. As soon as the light dimmed and vanished, Maxine looked out from behind and squealed in delight when she notice that Dylan wasn't standing where he was beforehand. Jumps of joy came from her as she spun around and around until a squeak eminanting off the floor and she stopped. She looked in confusion before she heard it again and noticed a small chibi esque figure on the floor. "Huh? What the... 'GASP!'" Maxine looked in shock as she picked up the figure with two fingers and held it close to her face: the figure had on the same attire as Dylan and matching ears and tails... Probably because it was Dylan whenever he would sneeze and it would come out half!! Dylan squirmed and squeaked again to get her attention, trying to speak but could barely make out audible noises that were considered talking. "Oh g-g-geez... Oh crud... Uh Dylan, can you just calm... Calm down, I can't understand you... Oh just hold on!" A Couple Minutes Later "Well... Your device sorta worked Maxine... And by worked, I mean it would be better as a shrink ray gun." "I know, I know. I don't understand what went wrong though! It should have teleported you!!" "It's alright... I'm used to the weird things that you come up with... Just as long as I'm not gonna be stuck like this forever..." "You won't be... But, I do have to refigure the device so that it can enlarge you again, but I'll have to find different composing parts so that it can work... And that will probably take a couple of minutes to find." Dylan let out a squeaky groan. "But don't fret! I'll be quick and you'll be back to normal in no time! Just stay there and try not to fall!!" Maxine ran out to the parts room that was next door, leaving Dylan alone on the surface of her work table in his stunted state. As he looked around in a bit of embarressment and confusion at what he was going to say to Kris when, speak of the devil, he heard her footsteps and cheerful singing. 'When the sun sets' 'And the moon has risen' 'I'll still be here right besides your side' 'Going far going strong' 'Into the eternal light' Kris stepped in and looked around for any sign of Maxine or Dylan. How she somehow managed to now where they are, well, Kris overheard and came by to see how things were going. She remembered the previous times some of Maxine's experiments went and well.. While funny, left Dylan in a strange state each time, so she was hoping... "Hey... What's that on the table?" Dylan lept in joy at the sight of his friend, possibly she could give him some help as he ran to alert her, only to squeak again at being picked up and near smothered by her. "Whatever it is... It's ADORABLEEEEEEEEEEE!!! It's looks just like Dylan!!!" Dylan squeaked and whimpered underneath as his breathing became slightly hinged and hitched, his struggles to breath becoming more fader and fader away before he was released back into clean air. His breathing came back forced and rushed as Kris squealed in delight and joy, her Kris vision making her miss the fact that this was Dylan and that he was forced into this state by another failed attempt. Kris spun around admiring the little thing, making Dylan dizzy in the process before she stopped and looked at him with still the blissful enjoyment on her face. "Oh I'm sorry about that! Here I am spinning around like a crazy person and you must be starving!!" Dylan looked in confusion, but then heard a light rumble echoing from his tiny belly. He blushed, remembering that he had skipped out a bit on breakfast because Macine had called him to come over here immediately. Granted he could have grabbed something but at the time... Kris steered towards where Maxine kept her food(Maxine preferred her own device rather than some cheap gimmick as she called it) and scavenged through it. "Ooh... I hope Maxine doesn't mind me looking through here... She can be very protective of her stuff..." Dylan could only watch from his view on Kris' hand as she kept on before gasping and grabbing a giant chocolate bar that Maxine had been working on the first few months. Dylan's eyes widen as Kris closed the fridge, unwrapped the bar and took a small piece and moved it towards Dylan's tiny mouth. Of course this wouldn't be a problem, but given Dylan's state currently, the piece was too big and too wide for his mouth to fit around but as he opened his mouth to speak... "Kris wait!!! It's me Dylan, not some copy, really ME!!! Please lis.... Mphff!!" Dylan let out a muffled squeak as the piece was inserted into his mouth and he had to act quick to chew it all down so it could fit. The pieces were too big and it was certainly showing now on his stomach: it started to grow from the amount that was going in, a small orb pushing up inside his shirt, pushing it up exposing silver linings of flesh from the bottom. Kris didn't notice and kept feeding it to him, small moans escaping from Dylan's mouth as he kept chewing, finally eating half of the piece that was being presented. 'T-This can't be just half! Ngh... I c-c-can't eat any...' Was all Dylan could thought of as the other half was being offered to him by Kris and he reluctantly began eating at that piece. Pained squeaks came out as Dylan's stomach expanded further and further out, his shirt straining to stay on as more of his belly came exposed, the silver linings turning into a navel and a even bigger orb. Chocolate was staining around his mouth and down his shirt as more pieces made their way, his flesh beginning to be pinned against the hem of his jeans. As the last piece made its way into his mouth and towards his belly, Dylan gave out a heavy gulp and groaned, tiny hands flew towards his belly: the orb was now covered in splotches of chocolate just like his mouth. His shirt was now raised towards his chest, spared from the mess that was the piece as the embellishment was replicated the same state as Dylan, sick and all holding its own belly. Tiny burps echoed from Dylan's mouth as he attempted to rub his belly to ease the pain, before a small moan escaped his mouth was when he noticed that Kris took another piece from the bar and placed it near his teeth, indication high that it was time to eat that share as well. Dylan wanted not to, but he had no choice as he wanted to give a yelp, only to have the piece inserted in his mouth for a second time. Just like before, his mouth was trying to make room to hold it in and chewing at the pieces, his stomach gurgling before stretching out further and further, almost like a very small pea if one attempted to inflate it. More chocolate made its way onto as Dylan's pants try to endure their long struggle against the growing mass but loosing as the button quivered and his belt began slowly in unclipping from its buckle. Suddenly, the belt snapped back and the button made a quiet 'POP' apart, his belly now free from its confinements as it began pushing down on his zipper, a 'ZIP ZIP ZIP' making its way as his belly expanded further and further, his size now the adequate size of a tennis ball, which was gigantic when you're tiny. That piece was also finished as Dylan relaxed against Kris thumb, his belly now a gurgling and angry mess as it began its digestion, more chocolate splatters forming a subtle pattern on his belly as his pants, somehow still attached, quivered alongside his belly. Loud pants echoed from Dylan's mouth as more squeaks filled with the abundance of pain, a greenish red blush now having its imprint on Dylan's face as he he held on to his gut. Kris noticed and tilted her head, confusion now her expression. "Huh... Is something wrong little guy?" Dylan could only moan and burp as his belly gurgled and rumbled, whimpers his only form of speech as he held on to her, tongue wagging out to relieve himself of some pain in his mouth and to fight against any forming burps.  "Oh dear... I must have given you a bellyache there... But don't worry little one, I know how to fix that" Kris lifted her finger and slowly and gently used the top of it to rub his belly, feeling the contents of the snack pushing against from the inside, more gurgles echoing as Dylan let out small sighs of relief as some pressure was being released from him. "Tee her You're so adorable... You're like a little doll or pet... Nah, you're more of a chibi doll and I love it!! I can't believe Maxine made you, well I shouldn't be surprised cause she is smart." Dylan could only nod sleepily as he laid against her thumb and squeaked some more, eyes slowly closing before he drifted off into a chocolate coma. Kris squealed quietly to herself, watching with eternal bliss, not noticing or hearing the sounds of footprints coming up from behind her. "Kris? What are you doing here?" Kris snapped out before turning to face Maxine, who was holding some mismatched parts. "Oh hey Maxine!! I'm sorry, but I was just admiring your newest creation right here!" "Oh the teleporter? Yea I know, its pretty cool." "Oh, I didn't see that... I actually meant this little cutie!!" Kris presented the sleeping chibi to Maxine, who eyes widen and she accidently dropped the parts. "Uh K-K-Kris? That's not a chibi invention..." Kris looked in confusion. "Huh?" "That's... Actually Dylan." "...What? Wait WHAT?" "Yea..." Kris looked at Dylan than back at Maxine, sweat now dripping from her forehead as a deep blush enveloped her face. "O-o-o-oh dear... I-I had no clue!! I thought...I thought... Oh my goodness!!" Kris was now full-blown panicking as she realized she may have made Dylan sick or even worse after what she had just fed him. Of course she could feel Dylan breathing lightly, clearly showing that he was sleeping now, but still didn't stop Kris' worries from affecting her. Maxine was trying to calm her down as she continued to pick up the dropped pieces to put onto the machine. After she managed to do both, Kris still held Dylan, who was now waking up still stuffed to the gills, sad and still struck with fear and worry. Letting out quiet squeaks, Dylan looked up to face a near to tears Kris, which of course caused Dylan to worry and attempt to stand to do his best to comfort her but was still left on his backside and wiggling, only facing her half way. "I-I'm sorry Dylan... I-I didn't know it was you. I-I made the mistake of feeding those pieces, I really didn't meant to..." "Ngh... H-H-Hold on Kris, its ok...'Burp.' D-Don't worry about th-this.." Of course it came out into squeaks, but somehow Kris was able to understand it, Maxine watching from the side as focused on the machine to try and enlarge him. Kris smiled lightly as she looked at Dylan, few bits of tears leaving her eyes. "Heh... Y-yea...'Sniff'." Kris held him still in her hand as Dylan smiled weakly from his spot, still covered in chocolate as his belly was still gurgling and digesting the pieces. "Don't worry Kris... I'll fix him up real quick! He'll be back to normal size in no time at all." "Uh huh... That's great to hear..." Kris was clearly distracted still by Dylan's size at the moment, which left Maxine to stop with the machine and go over back to Kris. "Kris? Can I ask you something?" "Yes?" "Do you prefer Dylan as this size?" "H-huh?! W-what NO!! I mean... Yes? N-no? M-M-Maybe.. I-I.." "Kris I can understand... If you want him as this size for at least for as long as either you or Dylan want him to be this size... If that's okkkk..." "YES! I-I mean... If its fine with Dylan.." A tiny squeak echoed from Dylan as he slowly nodded his head a simple yes. "Then yes!" "Heh... Sure. He'll stay like this for that... And after he's back to well, the chibi version of his size..." "O-of course..." Kris was still going at it with Dylan, staring at him with that same look of his bliss she had before Maxine walked in, still playing with Dylan's belly with her own finger. "...Hmm, maybe I should use the teleporter for a shrink/enlargement ray more often... If that is the result that is hehheh..." 


End file.
